1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jackets and bags, and more particularly relates to light emitting jackets and bags.
2. Description of the Related Art
The utilization of electroluminescent lamp devices as visual indicators to be worn by a person is known, see published European Patent Application 0166534 published Jan. 2, 1986. Such devices were secured to a carrier such as a waist coat or a helmet by stitching, welding or by an adhesive. Fixed attachment of the lamp film to carrier undesirably prevents the wearer from subjecting the carrier to periodically needed washing and heat drying because exposure of the lamp film to heat and moisture can undesirably degrade the lamp film. Additionally, it is aesthetically and functionally important that the lamp appear to be and functionally be a component of the underlying carrier.
Consequently, there is a need for a jacket (and a bag) which exhibits the safety features of electroluminescent film lamps, and which can be easily cleaned without damage to the electroluminescent lamp film.